


it's easy to fake a smile, but with you i laugh.

by angeiic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kaede is the president of the Danganronpa club, Light Angst, One day a new girl joins, Other, You shall simp for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeiic/pseuds/angeiic
Summary: A delinquent pre-game Kaede is the president of the Danganronpa club, where all of the shy yet pervy and creepy Danganronpa fans of her town surroundings come together.One day, a new, transfer student, joins.."Hello, I'm Maki Haru, I'd like to join your club."**Ages are unconfirmed, they are in highschool.**
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu, Delinquent Kaede/Goody Maki, Shy Gamer Gf Miu
Kudos: 10





	it's easy to fake a smile, but with you i laugh.

Kaede had never been good at much, failing most of her classes and not having many friends.. Until Danganronpa club, She started to gain friends, to gain respect. The kind of respect she deserves. She's finally starting to feel good about herself.  
Danganronpa is probably her only "hobby", if that even fits what you consider a hobby, researching, watching, playing, etc. It's probably the only other thing she enjoys other than making fun of people.. and baseball.  
She's very observant and can & will make fun of you for the littlest things she notices about you, the only people who are (only a little) exempt from this torment are the Danganronpa club members, which, she is very selective with.

\- Kaede POV -

Everyday at 3 pm, as soon as school is out, I run to the roof, at the top is a little shack, we call that our play-house. By we, I mean me and Danganronpa club. It's cold, no heating or anything, I think it used to be a custodian thing. But now it's all cleaned up, with a few blankets and bean bag chairs and things like that, it tends to look a bit ratty, but that's only because they're things I took from the garbage dump, don't get me wrong, you can get good things from that, I got my desk (probably the only perfect condition thing in the play-house) from there.  
In the play-house, it feels cozy, it feels like a second home, at least to me. Though it's small, it can fit all 9 members (including myself.)

Danganronpa club does seem to be a safe haven for a lot of the members though, I can tell because even kids' i've mocked before are in it and now we're on good terms.  
In a way, I'm kind of glad that I made it, it makes me feel a bit better about being in these mortal chains..

That was a joke, stupid.

"Welcome, Ouma." I say as Ouma, the young boy with purple hair walks into the play-house.  
"Th-tha-thanks Kaede." He stutters, he sounds so silly, like a dork. I understand why he has no friends outside of the club.  
"No need to thank me, loser." I reply, snark remarks and all,  
"Oh-oh-oh kay." He stutters, once again, before taking a seat and staring at the door, waiting for the next member.

"Welcome, Kagehara." I say, Kagehara, the boy almost my height, with blue hair, walks in. He's definetly a weird one, obsessed with murder (even other than danganronpa), and Kirigiri, from the first season of Danganronpa. Nobody in the club knows his actual name, he tries to stay "anonymous" because he doesn't "view himself as human" because he's "Not worthy enough" or something. He's definetly a Nagito kinnie, super annoying.  
"Good afternoon, Celestia." He keeps calling me that, comparing me to Celestia, honestly, I see myself as more of a Pekoyama, without the weird infatuation with a brother figure. Maybe I could be Sonia, i'm not dumb though. Maybe it's just because I like Sonia.  
"Can you please stop with the nicknames, it's getting annoying." I say, he's always weird like this.  
"Okay, Celes."  
"Shutup." I bark at him, gesturing to my bright pink baseball bat, which is right on top of my desk.

"Ohayou Kaede, c'est moi." One of the newer members, Angel, we call her, is an exchange student, she's darker than most of us.  
"Good morning, Angel." I say to her, trying to act a bit nicer than I am to Kagehara, she seems to be a nice girl anyway.  
"Love you Kaede!!!" She replies, her accent heavily showing, I think it's cute.  
"Cool."

That's the end of the first half of kids, they're all my age, some in my class, well, Kagehara is in my class.  
As we wait for the other half of the members, i plug in the speakers and play music for everyone. It's loud and in japanese, Ouma seems kind of scared, but likes the music, he's bobbing his head to the beat, Kagehara is busy doodling probably Kirigiri, and Angel is reading something, probably a textbook or manga, either one.  
I unpack my lunch, I don't eat anything while in school, I don't want to get distracted. There's always something else that I could be doing, like tripping the kids freshmen, or yelling at her teachers.  
And it's just a few miscellaneous fruits and snacks, thanks a lot dad.

"Hello, I'm Maki Haru, I'd like to join your club."

Who... Is... She..?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of my pregame ndrv3 story, the title is a working one, so be not afraid.
> 
> <3


End file.
